College Life
by Kaoru4
Summary: Meet the Kenshin-Gumi of the Present, at their University. Meet an overprotective older brother, jealous ex-boyfriend, the teacher from hell, and all of the other characters!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin or any of the characters. This story is entirely original.   
  
This story is in the present time with the characters modernized. It's in college, and it's a k/k, a/m, s/m, fanfiction. Read the story to find out more.  
  
Hey, this is Kaoru. PLEASE REVIEW!!! and enjoy! I really love feeback, so I'd really appreciate it! 


	2. Meeting Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin or any of the characters.  
  
University Kenshin-Gumi   
by: Kaoru  
  
  
Kaoru sighed. This was going to be a long day. Next to her in the class, Misao jumped up and down, waiting for the class to be over. University had started for a week now, and Kaoru was already tired of it. The only part good was the kendo club. But that was it. The bell rang, and Misao tried to drag an unwilling Kaoru out of the door when something blocked their way. It was their teacher, Saitoh. She swore that he would kill them all from the smoke fumes one day, and she'd be waiting until the day he would get lung cancer. He said "Where are you going weasel and tanuki?"  
Misao growled, "To-"  
Kaoru interuppted and said "None of your buisness."  
He laughed and Kaoru suddenly felt uneasy. "It's alright. You'll find out what im talking about soon enough." He left and they looked at him curiously. What did he mean? Oh well, it was just him being random again they thought. They left and went to the gym. There they met disgruntled jocks coming out of there.   
Being two of the most attractive and hard to get girls, the jocks insantly started to pester them with propositions. They acted cooly and ignored them. But one of them was persistant, and Kaoru was about to knock them halfway across campus, when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned, and Aoshi and a guy named Sano was glaring at the guys. Aoshi and Sano gave had threats in their eyes, and the jocks slowly dragged their feet toward the fraternity muttering profanities. Misao had hearts in her eyes saying something about hearts when Kaoru finally noticed this guy named Sano. Sure she had heard of him, but she had never met him. He was supposed to be a charmer, and megumi's boyfriend. She managed to nod before Misao ripped her arm off from following Aoshi. They were inside the gym, and the floors were covered with mats. This was a total combat zone. The kendo club must had taken the gym for themselves, explaining the muttering jocks. She scanned some of the faces, seeing new and old, when her eyes fell on one of the oldest ones there. She rechecked and checked again making sure that she wasn't seeing things. It was Saito! He caught her eye and he grinned. He strolled over, and said "Well if it isn't racoon and weasel"   
She grimaced. She didn't want to know why he was here, but only wanted him to leave. "Go away." Misao came over and when she saw Saitoh, she threw one of her kunais, so she could cut his cigarette in half, when amazingly, he caught it in midair. Kaoru was fuming. Saitoh told her that he was the new coach, and Kaoru almost screamed. Misao didn't hold back however. Her ear splitting scream echoed throughout the gym, and instantly Aoshi was at her side. His eyes were narrowed at Saitoh, with one hand on his kodachis.   
Misao would have been loving every moment Aoshi was protecting her, if she she wasn't so furious. Saitoh grinned again. Kaoru was now thinking that he should never smile, just like Aoshi never smiled. Saitoh's smile brought dread to this world, she thought.  
He said "Listen up everyone. As your new coach, I make the rules, and if anyone doesn't like them, leave now." Half the gym started to leave, when he started to say "I think we will take the international championship anyway. So we don't need that many members." That interested them. They had never gotten the championship because their rival school had the champion Shishio Makoto.   
Saitoh, sure that he had everyones attention, he gestured to a person in the shadows. As he came out, Saitoh said "I present your champion."Sano gwuaffed. "That kid?! He's half the size as me and so puny!"   
The guy was red-haired, with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He was a little taller than Kaoru, and looked like he would fly away if the wind blew.   
He was there, when suddenly, he wasn't there. Kaoru was wondering where he had gone, when she saw a glimpse of something moving in the corner of her eye. Her first thought was immense speed. In the next moment, Sano had a sakabatou at his neck, and the guy holding the sword saying "size doesn't matter, I have speed on my side."  
Sano nodded, and as the guy let go of his hold on him, he rubbed his neck and stood a little closer to Kaoru, as if his presence would hurt her. When the guy started to stare at Kaoru, Sano fully blocked her from his view. She could swear she saw the guy's eyes changed color. From purple to amber. Wait a second! His eyes were violet! She looked closer and when their eyes contacted, she felt a jolt. She backed up a bit, and grabbed her bokken tighter. Sano did not miss this movement, and told Saitoh to stop fooling, and get to training. Saitoh did that, but not without an exchange of curses. Kaoru purposely seperated herself from the rest of the crowd, needing time to think about what had just happened. As she was striking her bokken against air for the hundredth time, a hand came out and stopped it from moving. Annoyed, she let go, turned around and tried to kick them in the stomach, hoping it was Saito, when she saw a blur, and she was on the ground under the red-haired guy. He smiled and said "I wouldn't have tried that if I were you. Im Kenshin by the way."  
She blushed. She retorted "I wouldn't have done that if you just talked to me like normal people."  
"Im not normal." He said, almost with a tint of regret. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to finish this conversation over coffee or something. Or mabye even dinner."  
"No thanks. I prefer to get to know people first. And will you get off of me?"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't… I mean I forgot."  
"You forgot that you were on top of a girl you just met in the middle of a crowded gym?"  
"Uh… yeah." He looked a little flushed.  
"Well, I-"  
"kaoru."  
She froze. The voice had come from directly behind her. She knew that voice. It sent chills up her spine. Without turning around, she said "go away."  
A hand on came from behind and rested on her shoulder. She visibly tensed and when she tried to shake off the shoulder and it wouldn't budge, she abrubtly tried to leave. But that's when Enishi decided to make his move. He blocked her path, and brought out a single white rose. She refused to take it, and he grabbed her hand and pressed it into her hand, causing the thorns to make her bleed. She cried out in pain and dropped it. Kenshin came over immediately after he heard the cry, and in doing so, crushed the flower under his foot.  
When Enishi saw this, he narrowed his eyes. "And who praytell would you be?"  
Kenshin slightly moved his hand toward his sakabatou. "I could ask the same for you. I suggest that you leave... now."  
Enishi was about to pound this wimpy-looking guy into the floor for interupting him, when he noticed the immense ammount of ki radiating from him. He thought, mabye I could humiliate and beat him at the International Competition. Enishi grinned.   
Kaoru, looking at Enishi smile deep in thought, she shuddered, who knows what goes on in that spiky white-haired mind.   
Enishi turned to Kenshin fully, blocking Kaoru from his view and said "Alright, lets settle this at the competition... Man to man." And with that, he turned and went directly out the doors.   
Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin, I'm sorry that he had to involve you."  
"I will do everything in my power to protect you, Kaoru-Dono. I promise."   
Her eyes widened. How could this guy make her feel so safe? His words were alike to what her older brother, Aoshi, Sano and Soujiro said to her. Could she trust him with her fate? Or should she turn him away now, to not hurt him later? Kaoru opened her mouth and said, "Kenshin, I would love to go out to coffee with-"  
"Go out where with whom?" Aoshi suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He had the older brother radar, and even though his face showed no emotion, his voice was laced with steel.   
Kaoru sighed. Not again... he does this every time I even talk to a guy. "Big brother, My buisness is my own, and doesn't include you at this moment."   
"I differ, your brother should have a say in this."  
Aoshi turned his head toward the person who said this, Kenshin. How dare he ask his little sister out to coffee?! He shouldn't be asking her anything, except where the exit was. No, even the exit is too good for him. He should be asking where the corner he could cry in was. Because Aoshi would definetly make him cry for even thinking about Kaoru that didnt involve the innocence of a nun. Not even a nun, a saint. Even better, a nun-like saint. And ho-   
"Ahem!" Kaoru tried to get Aoshi thoughts, because he was unconsiously reaching for his kodachis the more he thought.  
He was out of his daze and sent a murderous look toward Kenshin. "No one asked you, shrimp." He turned his face back to Kaoru and gave her a warning look before leaving to go back to training with Sano.   
Kaoru smiled and shook her head. She still loved Aoshi with her heart, even though at times he could be unbearable. "So Kenshin, I'm terribly sorry about that. My brother has a few tendencies when it comes to guys and me."  
Kenshin smiled back. "I understand, who wouldn't want to protect a woman so beautiful as you?"  
From across the room, Aoshi's eyes had little fireballs dancing around. How dare that boy make her smile?! How dare he smile back at her?! How dare he talk to her?! How dare- Caught off guard, Sano gave a hit to the back of his head. Aoshi felt himself fall and did a flip to sent him on his feet. He stood up, and said "How dare he make her blush!!!" He was about to go over there and plummet him when Sano blocked his way. He growled. "Get out of my way Sano, before I kill you."   
Sano smirked. This Kenshin guy really got on Aoshi's nerves. Oh well, make the best of that anger and save Kaoru from her brother's merciless wrath. "Bring it on Ice-Man!"   
Aoshi stopped focusing on his little sister, and turned his attention to the guy who called him that nickname. "Sano... you know how much I hate that name. You are going to be really hurt now."  
He took his stance.   
Sano grinned. The things he would do for Kaoru. "I know, but you can't hurt me that much, cuz I have a date with weasel tommorow night. And I have to look my best."   
That go to Aoshi just as Sano expected. Aoshi who had fire in his eyes, now had ice. Sano knew as much as Aoshi denied it, Aoshi was in love with weasel girl. Sano himself couldn't see why Aoshi liked Misao, but Aoshi will be Aoshi. And Aoshi is going to kick his ass right now.  
As soon as Sano got into his stance, Aoshi attacked. Sano was having a lot of difficulty trying to block the first few attacks, and decided even God himself is not worth the brutality of Aoshi right now. He yelled out, between each block, "...Ice-Man... do...do...you... know...where...Kaoru...is?... with... shrimp... i..." Aoshi zoomed out of the gym, on a mission to find Kaoru and beat Kenshin into shrimp jam. Sano sat down and prayed for Kenshin's safety, and collapsed, being worn-out beyond words.  
  
Please Review! I need reviews to make me write new chapters! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
